A processing machine, for example a machine for cutting or printing, is used in the packaging industry, for example to cut or print plate elements such as cardboard sheets. Said printed sheets then serve to produce cardboard boxes.
The processing machine generally comprises a plurality of stations or workstations, each designed to carry out a specific operation. The plate elements are introduced into the inlet of the machine via a feed station or feeder installed upstream. The plate elements are collected at the outlet of the machine in the delivery station in the downstream direction in the form of processed elements, blanks or boxes ready for use.